staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 07:50 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:06 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Było sobie życie - Szkielet, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Natura w Jedynce - Nieustraszeni kamerzyści. (Cameramen Who Dare. Crocodile Ambush); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1369; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5709 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5709); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o wilku: Nie ma jak stado - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2501; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Klan - odc. 2347 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 22 - Śmierć w masce - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Szkółki piłkarskie - tajniki treningu - odc. 10; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5710 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5710); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2502; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Klan - odc. 2349 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Galeria - odc. 118; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 10/20 - Uniwersalny pojazd; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:03 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Patrol (Guardian, the); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Andrew Davis; wyk.:Kevin Costner, Ashton Kutcher, Sela Ward, Melissa Sagemiller, Omari Hardwick; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:30 Nic śmiesznego - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 12/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Janusz Krasiński. Janusza Krasińskiego cierniowa droga ku wolności; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 Licencja na wychowanie odc.59 - Obrońcy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Licencja na wychowanie odc.60 - W sennym płaczu rynien odchodzę; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 72; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 48 "Brutus" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Droga ku niezależności; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (9); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 815 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Świat bez tajemnic - Mały maratończyk (The Marathon Boy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Gemma Atwal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 942 - JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 45/58 (Castle ep. (Nikki Heat)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/72; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 816 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 943; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 680; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Mali żebracy (Gypsy child traffickers); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Liviu Tipurita; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Na linii strzału - odc. 10 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 10 (Good Cop, Dead Cop)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 19/25 Światło odbite (Heroes, s. 3 ep. Shades Of Gray); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Biała wizytówka - odc. 6 Zarząd przymusowy (odc. 6 Zarząd przymusowy); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:17 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:01 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Telewizyjne Miasteczko Cyfrowe 17:02 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - 06.11.2012 17:04 Pogoda Poznań - pogoda 17:06 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Telewizyjne Miasteczko Cyfrowe 17:13 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Telewizyjne Miasteczko Cyfrowe 17:24 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Telewizyjne Miasteczko Cyfrowe 17:31 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - 06.11.2012 17:33 Pogoda Poznań - pogoda 17:35 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Telewizyjne Miasteczko Cyfrowe 17:46 Telepopołudnie: Kobieta & Facet - Telepopołudnie: Telewizyjne Miasteczko Cyfrowe 18:00 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - 06.11.2012 18:02 Pogoda Poznań - pogoda 18:05 Magazyn reporterski 18:15 Rozmowa dnia - 06.11.2012 18:26 Dzieciaki eksperciaki 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne 18:47 Pogoda Poznań - pogoda 18:51 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 19:03 Swojskie smaki 19:21 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - 06.11.2012 19:23 Pogoda Poznań - pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia 21:57 Pogoda Poznań - pogoda 22:00 Rozmowa dnia - 06.11.2012 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 22:57 Pogoda 23:00 Ameryka wybiera 00:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 00:10 Ameryka wybiera 01:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 01:10 Ameryka wybiera 02:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 02:10 Ameryka wybiera 03:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 03:10 Ameryka wybiera 04:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne 04:10 Ameryka wybiera 05:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (60) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (3) 08:30 Scooby-Doo (10) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Powołanie (46) 09:30 I kto tu rządzi? (46) 10:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Fatalny wyrok (16) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sylwester narodów (322) 11:00 Dlaczego ja?: Czy w sąsiedztwie grasuje złodziej? (49) 12:00 Hotel 52 (46) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 4 (107) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1580) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (242) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (480) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (349) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1581) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Usta Mariana (238) 20:05 Megahit: Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Meksyk,2004) 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (16) 23:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (17) 00:55 Lawina - thriller (USA,1999) 02:55 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Rozmowy w toku: Dla ciebie liczy się tylko kasa, a ja chcę mieć bobasa 06:20 Mango 07:25 Julia (157) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1659) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (29) 12:40 Ostry dyżur 10 (5) 13:40 Ukryta prawda 2 (117) 14:40 Detektywi: Ona jest głupia (1021) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Chcę być sobą (980) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Ponad życie kocham mojego idola 16:55 Detektywi: Będę twoim koszmarem (1022) 17:25 Julia (158) 18:00 Ukryta prawda 2 (118) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1660) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Mój mąż, moja żona (981) 21:30 Prawo Agaty 2 (10) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (10) - talk show 23:30 Superwizjer 00:05 Zwykły Bohater - historie prawdziwe (8) - talk show 00:40 The Event: Zdarzenie (1/22) 01:40 Uwaga! 01:55 Arkana magii (741) 03:15 Rozmowy w toku: Ponad życie kocham mojego idola 04:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:05 Inspektor Gadżet (25) 05:25 Triumf miłości (2) 06:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 I Like It - program muzyczny 08:25 Komisarz Rex (7) 09:25 Ukryta miłość (53) 10:25 Osaczona (109) 11:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (17) - program rozrywkowy 11:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 I Like It - program muzyczny 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (216) 17:00 Ukryta miłość (54) 18:00 Komisarz Rex (8) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (34) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Podejrzana - thriller (USA,2006) 21:55 Bruce Lee - legenda kung-fu (1/2) - film biograficzny (Chiny,2008) 23:50 Obcy w domu - thriller (USA,1989) 01:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:00 To był dzień 02:50 To był dzień na świecie 03:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (4) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (5) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 07:30 Łowcy skarbów (1) 08:30 Ja wam pokażę! (10/13) 09:30 Brygada ratunkowa (1) 10:30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (18) 11:25 Noce i dnie: Rodzimy się, umieramy, a życia wciąż wystarcza... (10/12) 12:30 Podniebny horror (9) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (163) 14:30 Ja, Ona i Eva (45) 15:30 Tom i Jerry (4-6) 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (22) 16:30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (19) 17:30 Łowcy skarbów (2) 18:30 Junior TV: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (9) 19:00 Junior TV: Kacze opowieści (77) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (23) 20:00 Dzień, w którym Ziemia zamarła - film SF (USA,2008) 22:00 Specgrupa - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Muzyczne życzenia (8) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 No problem! (6) - program lifestylowy 02:00 Dyżur (3) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10 (13/15) 05:55 We dwoje (2) - program rozrywkowy 07:05 Męski typ 2: Artur Boruc (5/9) 07:35 Sąd rodzinny (109) 08:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (196) 09:30 Zaklinaczka duchów (14/22) 10:30 Agenci NCIS (11/23) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Plotkara 2 (1/25) 14:00 Sąd rodzinny (110) 15:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (197) 16:00 Brzydula (11/55) 16:30 Brzydula (12/55) 17:00 Zaklinaczka duchów (15/22) 18:00 Plotkara 2 (2/25) 19:00 Agenci NCIS (12/23) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Noc na Manhattanie - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1997) 22:20 Nie z tego świata 3 (2/16) 23:20 Wieczór strachu: Wiem, kto mnie zabił - thriller (USA,2007) 01:35 Arkana magii 03:45 Druga strona medalu: Jacek Olszewski (6/8) 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:15 Dekoratornia 08:35 Dekoratornia 09:00 Zakazane uczucie (46) 10:00 Na granicy śmierci (8) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2008) 11:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (43) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (4) 13:00 TV Market 13:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 Łebski Harry (12) 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet (17) 19:00 Zakazane uczucie (47) 20:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (7) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 21:00 Nieznane oblicze T-Reksa - film przyrodniczy (USA,2001) 22:05 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (5) 23:00 Nocny pociąg do Wenecji - thriller (Niemcy,1993) 01:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:25 mała Czarna - talk show 02:10 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Heracles Almelo 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Heracles Almelo 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - PGE Skra Bełchatów 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - PGE Skra Bełchatów 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Cafe Futbol 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Cafe Futbol 22:40 Clip 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity Non Stop 06:30 Backstage Party 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Szymorning 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Weekend z Jankesem - best of last week 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:30 Kilerskie Karaoke 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Na poddaszu (43/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 06:30 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 06:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:30 Blisko ludzi (46/86) 08:10 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 08:25 Ogrodowe pogotowie (6/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 08:55 Orzeł czy reszka? (10/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 09:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Co działa na ciała 10:25 Zwariowane psie mamy (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 10:55 Rozmowy w toku 11:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 12:25 Kartoteka 3 (10/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:25 Na granicy prawa - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 14:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Całkiem bystre automaniaczki 14:25 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Co działa na ciała 15:00 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (10/13) 15:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (10/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 16:00 Ready Steady Drink - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 17:00 Blisko ludzi (47/86) 17:45 Express 18:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Rozmowy w toku 19:00 Kulisy sławy (7/30) 19:15 Zwariowane psie mamy (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 19:45 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze (149/193) 20:45 Miłosny biznes (10/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 21:45 Express 22:05 Pogoda 22:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (5/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 22:40 Męska inicjacja (5/8) - serial dokumentalny (Dania,2012) 23:10 Tabu - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 00:10 Nie do wiary (10/16) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:40 Cela nr - cykl reportaży 01:10 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (10/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia 03:40 Kulisy pornobiznesu (1/7) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 04:10 Superwizjer 04:40 Druga twarz (1/13) - reality show 05:31 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Disco Star - kulisy 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Disco Star - kulisy 13:14 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Disco Star - kulisy 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Disco Star - kulisy 17:15 Power Dance 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Disco Star - kulisy 19:14 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Disco Star - kulisy 20:14 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Disco Star - program rozrywkowy 22:18 Zakochane Polo TV 22:39 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 4. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Interwizji Sopot '80: Piosenka nie zna granic 09:30 Mleczna droga - film psychologiczny (Polska,1990) 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Spotkanie z gwiazdami: Bohdan Łazuka - film dokumentalny (Polska,1995) 12:10 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: 25 minut z Józefem Kondratem - recital (Polska,1962) 12:55 Informacje kulturalne 13:20 Mleczna droga - film psychologiczny (Polska,1990) 15:00 Koncerty w radiowej Czwórce: Maleo 15:55 Osiemnaście skrawków - reportaż 16:10 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Głód serca - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 18:50 Dokument społeczny: Dzieci Kotana - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 20:20 Teatr Telewizji: Natalia - sztuka na podstawie opowiadania Fiodora Dostojewskiego (Polska,1994) 22:00 Trick - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,2010) 23:50 Kino nocne: Madame Sata - dramat biograficzny (Brazylia,Francja,2002) 01:45 Ariadna na Naxos - opera (Węgry,2009) 04:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (7) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 06.11.1988 08:10 60 lat TVP: Kuchnia z Okrasą: Pierogi zamknięte i otwarte 08:35 Śladami dinozaurów: Roślinożercy i drapieżcy (2) 09:00 Przeprowadzki: Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej (6/10) 10:05 60 lat TVP: Pejzaż bez ciebie: Czesław Niemen - koncert (Polska,2009) 11:00 60 lat TVP: Podróżnik: Mexicas, Mexicas 11:30 60 lat TVP: Podróżnik: Biskaja, droga północna 11:50 Spór o historię. Polacy na Kremlu - przegrane zwycięstwo - debata 12:30 Pomnik czynu - film dokumentalny 12:55 Flesz historii 13:20 Lekcje pana Kuki - komedia (Polska,Austria,2008) 14:55 Chwila wspomnień: Pałac PRL - film dokumentalny 15:15 Ostatni agent "Muszkieterów" - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 16:00 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Jagiellonowie (3) 17:05 Przeprowadzki: Niczyj portret (7/10) 18:00 Śladami dinozaurów: Dinozaurza plaża (3) 18:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle: As przestworzy - reportaż (Polska) 18:45 Kraty: Vasilevich (7) 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Ewangelia i bunt - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 19:55 Jak to było naprawdę - Prawdziwy koniec zimnej wojny - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 20:55 Prowokator - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,Czechy,Wielka Brytania,1995) 22:35 Rosja - Polska: Elektryczka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 23:00 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 06.11.1988 23:40 Ostatni dyktator Europy - reportaż (Polska,2003) 00:10 Chemiczny Bałtyk - reportaż (Polska,2006) 00:40 60 lat TVP: Kraty: Novik (5) 00:55 Zapomniany generał. Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 02:00 Fotograf partyzantów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 02:40 I odpuść nam nasze winy - film dokumentalny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 1* Witaj Rozalko; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Jadwiga Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krystyna Tkacz, Ola Piotrowska, Marcin Kołtuniak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.55, 09.35, 10:15 Panorama: 08:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 685 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - jezioro (104); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 6/7* - Wirtuoz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Ireny Jarockiej; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 555* Prewencja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (10); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia - jezioro (104); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Piosenki z filmoteki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 685 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Uczeń Wielkiego Smoka, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 84 - Rocznica - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Włodek (105); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Rzeka dzieciństwa - koncert jubileuszowy Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Flesz historii - odc. 103; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Galeria - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 1* Witaj Rozalko; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Uczeń Wielkiego Smoka, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 84 - Rocznica; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Włodek (105); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 685; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Rzeka dzieciństwa - koncert jubileuszowy Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Flesz historii - odc. 103; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku